


Twist the Bones

by MapleLantern



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Animal Sacrifice, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLantern/pseuds/MapleLantern
Summary: Colonial USA witches AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



As instructed, Kylo had brought him a rabbit. 

When the wolf delicately handed it over, dropping it into Techie’s outstretched hand with obvious care for his sharp teeth, Techie stroked him once over the head. 

“Thank you.” 

His familiar nodded and trotted around to the back of the house, tail swishing behind him, presumably to nap somewhere after his long hunt. 

Taking the rabbit inside, Techie set down to skin and gut it, muttering a quick few works and making a few passes of his hands before he did so. He hated killing animals. He rarely asked Kylo to fetch them for him for food, preferring to eat berries and roots, but sometimes there were things he couldn’t get anywhere else - fat for candles, bones for divination, blood for spells, fur for clothes - and he refused to let the flesh go to waste after he was finished. 

Once the flesh was simmering away in the little cauldron, the bones set out to dry above reach of any critters, Techie put the bowl of blood beside the fire and began to daub it in the ashes with a stick, muttering contentedly to himself in the warm glow. 

After a while, Kylo, drawn in by the smell of the stew cooking, came and sat beside him, nose on his shoulder. 

“Hello…”

Kylo’s wet nose rubbed his ear. 

“Of course I’m making you dinner. You went hunting for me.”

Kylo huffs and curls up next to the fire while Techie finishes up his drawing, leaving it to heat in the ashes of the fireplace until it coalesces into something he can read by the morning. It will let him know what to expect, what to prepare for, give him an idea of what is to come. 

Then he stands and dusts off his leggings, turning to the more mundane task of tending the stew for dinner before he and his familiar curl up in their bed of bracken and sheets for the night. 

Tomorrow they will fly to the coven gathering, do for now they need their rest.


	2. Bend the Back

Hux is doing something fairly vicious to an apple, sitting cross legged next to the beginnings of a fire, when Techie hops from his pine branch onto the grass. 

“What did it do to you?” He mumbles, pressing a kiss to Hux’s cheek before sitting beside him. 

“Hello.” 

“What did it do?”

Hux bares his teeth and rips another chunk of the apple flesh out with the overlong nail on his smallest finger. 

“Ran.” He growls. “Deserted.”

Techie immediately lets out a cry and snatches for the apple. “Stop it! Brother!”

“Let go!” Hux slaps his wrists away and scoots sideways, then he rams the apple flat into the ground with the heel of his hand. It smashes it into pieces and Techie winces, looking away as it oozes blood across the grass. 

There is a moment of silence before Hux stands, wiping his hands on his waistcoat. 

“Come, help me build the fire.”

Techie sighs and takes the hand being held out to him, letting the remorse for the creature Hux just destroyed go until later. He’ll complete a sacrament for it later, poor thing, and maybe even a protection for his brother. The last thing he wants is a shadow targeting Hux for vengeance, as unconcerned as his brother is for his own safety. He probably doesn’t need Techie’s spells to protect himself, but it will make Techie feel better. 

As they’re throwing sticks onto the ever growing pile, Kylo catches up, loping up the hill alongside another wolf - bright and dark coats in perfect opposition. Hux clicks his tongue and the yellow wolf bounds over to him. He drops a kiss onto it’s nose as it drops a branch at his feet before padding over to Techie. 

“Hey, Matt.” Techie curls his hands into the thick fur.

“Oh don’t, he’s been pining all day.” Scowls Hux, one hand twined into Kylo’s hair where the black wolf has morphed into a tall and freckled young man. 

Matt shoves his wet nose under Techie’s arm and tries to climb into his lap, licking at his face to make Techie giggle. When he covers his face with his hands Matt just continues to lick, putting his enormous paws up onto Techie’s knees. Kylo makes a huff that sounds like a laugh and Hux just watches in silence. 

“Please tell me how.” Techie laughs past the wolf sitting half in his lap. 

Hux doesn’t smile as his hand leaves Kylo’s bare shoulder - there’s a shiver of dark shadow before he is once again sitting on his hindquarters and thumping his tail.

“Another time.”


	3. In My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux does an icky spell so that he can have his brother's familiar...

Hux bit his tongue hard enough to separate a small strip of flesh from the tip, sucked on it, and spat the bloody mess down into the bowl he had prepared. He was somewhat detached from himself as he’d already eaten a not insignificant portion of moulded grain, but he was still acutely aware of what he was about to do. 

Kylo wasn’t happy about it. 

He was whining and darted back and forth, coming closer to Hux and then backing away as if he couldn’t make up his mind. Hux hadn’t said a word about what was about to happen, but his brother’s familiar was clever enough to figure it out. 

“Come here.”

Kylo doesn’t move.

“Now.”

The guttural tone works and Kylo slinks within arms reach, which is somewhat satisfying in itself. Had Techie made the command, Kylo would have been compelled to obey by bond; Hux held no such sway, but Kylo had obeyed anyway.

The wolf shaped demon yelps when Hux cuts the pad of his paw. Hux ignores him and squeezes some of the wolf’s blood into the same bowl as he spat into, the acrid, burned smell of Kylo blood making him wrinkle his nose. 

“Alright.” He kisses Kylo’s ear apologetically. Kylo huffs and gives him a returning lick, before slinking back to his corner to nurse his paw. 

The edges of Hux’s vision are beginning to blur, so he quickly adds a few more things to the bowl, crushing it all together with a bone spoon, before his coordination becomes as compromised as experience tells him it will. 

When it is properly stirred, he eats a spoonful of the mixture. Satisfied that it tastes right, he then stands and pulls off his clothes, coating one palm in the mix - which has started to bubble gently since the addition of Kylo’s blood but is barely warm - and taking a final deep breath. 

Later, when his vision has straightened and he’s banking the fire back up, he wonders if Techie is going to be angry with him for taking what was probably a liberty with his brother’s familiar. He decides it doesn’t matter as he brushes Kylo’s dark hair away from his freckled face, taking one more look at him before pulling away. 

Without skin to skin contact, there is an odd wriggle and the familiar dark furred wolf is sleeping in front of the fire instead. Hux sighs, it will do, and goes outside to wash away the numerous fluids which have dried on his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on SoloHux's witch and polypack au


End file.
